Wagering game tables (e.g., black jack, roulette, baccarat, etc.) have been a cornerstone of the wagering game industry for many years. Electronic wagering game tables ((a.k.a. e-tables) can combine the best of traditional table games (e.g., black jack, roulette, baccarat, etc.) and wagering game machines because a live dealers can facilitate play while wagers are placed electronically through electronic wagering interfaces. An e-table provides an electronic wagering interface for players participating in a game. The electronic wagering interfaces present wagering options to the players and allow the players to place wagers. For example, an e-table configured for roulette comprises a roulette wheel and an array of electronic wagering interfaces that present the numbers to each player. A player places bets by selecting numbers using an input area (e.g., a group of buttons, a touch screen, etc.) on the electronic wagering interface, rather than placing chips on numbers on the table.